Harry Potter and The Deathly Process Costing
by MarauderNight18793
Summary: Harry Potter dan kawan-kawan tengah menghadapi ujian NEWT! Hmm, kira-kira susah gak sih ujiannya? Seperti apa kira-kira tingkah mereka di ruang ujian? Dan apakah mereka bisa mengerjakan ujiannya? Oneshot. Read and Review.


**Harry Potter and The Deathly Process Costing**

 _Copyright: Saya yakin kalau kalian sudah tahu kalau Harry Potter dkk adalah milik JKR dan bukannya milik MarauderNight18793_

 _Timeline: Tahun ke-7 di sekolah sihir Hogwarts. No war._

* * *

A/N: Hai semuanya! Saya akhirnya terbangun dari hibernasi panjang saya. HAHAHA. Buat yang kangen baca fic saya, _here I presented to you a new one._ Hihihi. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, _author_ gaje satu ini kembali membawakan satu fic gaje yang.. gaje. Melihat dari fic ini, kalian pasti akan tahu darimana saya mendapat ilham untuk menulis fic ini. Hidup Mahasiswa! Terutama mahasiswa kedinasan! #eh #dor

Sekian dan selamat membaca. Review maupun segala bentuk apresiasi lainnya—termasuk _flame_ —akan diterima dengan senang hati.

* * *

Harry Potter menggaruk kepalanya yang sesungguhnya tidaklah gatal. Pikirannya terpusat pada selembar kertas yang membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling.

Hari itu dan satu minggu kedepan, Great Hall disulap menjadi ruang ujian. Meja-meja dan kursi panjang yang biasanya dipakai untuk makan bersama dipinggirkan dan diganti dengan meja belajar biasa yang dijejerkan hingga memuat seluruh murid kelas tujuh dari semua asrama.

Tak pernah sekali pun ruangan serbaguna ini begitu hening dan tenang tanpa suara.

Sepanjang sejarah eksistensi Harry di Hogwarts, Great Hall selalu difungsikan sebagai ruang perayaan. Entah itu natal, tahun baru, festival kenaikan tingkat, atau sekedar selebrasi piala asrama.

Sesekali, terdengar desahan dan hela nafas, entah itu lega ataupun frustasi. Juga suara gemerisik kasar pena bulu yang beradu dengan lembaran perkamen. Juga dentingan jam penanda waktu yang entah mengapa malah menambah suasana semakin mencekam di ruang ujian.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama ujian sihir NEWT.

Ujian sihir tingkat akhir yang harus dilalui setiap murid di sekolah sihir Hogwarts dan sekolah sihir lainnya, tanpa terkecuali. Sebuah ujian maha penting yang akan menjadi titik awal perjalan karir profesional seorang penyihir. Tidak ada kesempatan. Tidak ada pilihan. Hanya ada berhasil atau gagal selamanya.

Wajar saja jika Harry merasa sedikit tertekan. Selain karena materinya banyak, juga karena hasil ujian ini akan menentukan masa depannya selanjutnya. Lulus tidaknya ia dalam seleksi pelatihan Auror akan dimulai dari ujian ini.

Mengingat ini semakin membuatnya tegang. Ia mengusap dahi dan mendapati punggung tangannya basah oleh peluh. Harry mencoba menenangkan diri dan mengingat bahwa ini hanya selembar kertas dan beberapa soal yang, sadar atau tidak, pasti ia ketahui jawabannya—meski itu berarti bahwa ia harus berusaha ekstra keras untuk mengeruk memori terdalamnya untuk menemukan jawaban. Yang ia hadapi saat ini bukanlah sesosok penyihir gila yang terobsesi setengah mati untuk membunuhnya. Bukan, ini tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan _itu._

Ujian hari pertama NEWT, Ilmu Pembukuan Sihir.

Sangat berguna bagi penyihir yang tertarik untuk berniaga dan berjiwa wiraswasta. Cukup mengasyikkan sebenarnya, namun Harry sudah lupa-lupa ingat karena ia mengambil kelas ini ketika tingkat lima.

Malam sebelumnya ia sudah berguru pada Hermione, mengulang sedikit materi sembari mengerjakan beberapa latihan soal. Tapi kegiatan itu tentunya tidak berlangsung efektif karena Ron bercanda terus dan akhirnya mereka gagal fokus dan hanya bergurau sembari menghabiskan sekantung penuh permen-permen Zonko.

Harry sudah mengerjakan tiga perempat soal ketika otaknya buntu di tengah jalan. _Membuat Laporan Harga Pokok Produksi._ Jantungnya mencelos.

Ia mengingat-ingat. Laporan harga pokok produksi terdiri atas tiga bagian. Ya ya!

Cepat-cepat Harry menuliskan ingatannya itu ke atas perkamen, seolah takut pengetahuan itu menguap seiring dengan jumlah detik yang ia buang untuk terbengong.

Bagian pertama adalah laporan jumlah produksi. Bagian kedua adalah laporan biaya produksi. Dan yang terakhir adalah laporan pertanggungjawaban biaya. _Brillian!_

Lalu..

Harry berpikir keras. Sedemikian keras hingga tanpa sadar ujung pena bulunya tertancap dalam dan menggores permukaan meja.

Lalu..

Harry mengingat-ingat, semalam Hermione menjelaskan sedikit mengenai hal itu dan ia ingat betul saat itu kepalanya mengangguk-angguk tanda paham.

Lalu..

 _Ia lupa._

Ia _lupa_ format perhitungan laporan sialan itu. Ia tahu betul bagaimana cara menghitungnya. Ia hanya _lupa_ formatnya. _Sialan._

Harry mengumpat dalam hati. Ia _benar-benar_ tidak ingat.

Ditengah kekalutannya itu, Hermione Granger dengan gagah berani dan langkah yang penuh kepercayaan diri maju ke depan, meminta tambahan perkamen, lalu duduk kembali dan melanjutkan pekerjannya yang belum selesai. Harry mendengus pelan. Ia melirik ke perkamennya yang bahkan belum sepenuhnya terisi.

Ia menoleh sedikit ke arah Ron yang duduk selisih dua meja disampingnya dan melihat ekspresi kosong di wajah sahabatnya itu. Harry kenal betul arti ekspresi itu. _Oh well,_ setidaknya dia tidak sendirian.

Dentang jam yang bergema dengan lebih kencang dan lebih berat dari biasanya menandakan bahwa ujian telah berakhir.

Harry tersentak dan buru-buru membereskan alat tulisnya dan menatap perkamen ujiannya terakhir kali sebelum menyerahkannya kepada Professor McGonnagal. Ia menatap nanar.

 _Sudahlah,_ batinnya.

Kalaupun ia harus gagal dalam pelatihan Auror hanya gara-gara ujian yang tidak relevan sama sekali dengan apa yang akan dihadapinya di dunia nyata nanti, maka ia tidak akan menyesal. Sepertinya ia harus memikirkan alternatif karir lain yang akan dipilihnya, untuk berjaga-jaga.

Ia merangkul Ron dan berjalan beriringan keluar dari ruangan. Tampang Ron masih suram sepanjang itu. Harry menepuk-nepuk pundak Ron dan menenangkannya.

Para murid keluar dengan teratur. Bahkan geng Slytherin pengikut Draco Malfoy pun tidak mengatakan apa-apa ketika berpapasan dengan Harry. Mereka hanya menaikkan alis sedikit, lantas pergi tanpa sedikitpun mengolok-olok seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Agak ngeri juga melihat dampak drastis ujian ini sebenarnya.

Tak lama kemudian Hermione muncul dengan tampang yang biasa saja. Harry tahu betul ia setengah mati menyembunyikan kelegaannya demi menjaga perasaannya dan Ron.

"Hai, bagaimana ujiannya?" tanyanya.

Ron dan Harry saling bertatapan sejenak lantas memasang wajah kecut pada gadis itu.

"Oh, _well_ —" kata Hermione terbata. "Tadi itu memang agak sulit, bukan? Jadi tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Hermione, agak meragukan kalau kau yang bilang begitu. Paling-paling juga hasilmu akan _Outstanding_ seperti biasa," tukas Ron tajam.

Hermione tampak sedikit tersinggung. "Tapi aku memang merasa benar-benar kesulitan, kau tahu! Tidak perlu marah begitu!"

"Oh ya?" Ron memutar bola mata. "Saking sulitnya sampai kau perlu menambah kertas? Memangnya kau sedang menulis apa? Surat cinta?"

"Ron!" Harry menengahi. Tetapi terlambat. Hermione Granger sudah membalik badannya dan berjalan dengan langkah tak biasa menjauhi mereka.

"Kau keterlaluan," gumam Harry pelan.

Ron tampak kaget. "Yeah, sepertinya. Kesal saja melihat dia yang selalu berlagak tidak tahu padahal tahu. Itu lebih menyakitkan, kau tahu. Disisi lain, tindakannya itu _licik sekali._ "

"Sudahlah."

Harry lelah dan kepalanya panas. Otaknya sudah lelah bekerja keras untuk ujian tadi dan sekarang Ron memulai pertengkaran yang tidak penting dengan Hermione. Bagaimana jika Hermione tidak mau lagi membantu mereka belajar? Terkadang Ron memang sangat ceroboh.

"Aku akan meminta maaf padanya nanti, setelah perasaanku membaik," kata Ron tenang. Harry mengangguk setuju.

Perut Harry mulai lapar dan matanya mulai terasa berat karena mengantuk.

Ada baiknya jika ia kembali ke kamar dan menyuruh Dobby ataupun Winky untuk membawakan kudapan dari dapur, jadi ia bisa makan lalu beristirahat dengan tenang sebelum melanjutkan belajar.

Apapun yang terjadi esok hari, apapun hasil ujian yang akan diterimanya, setidaknya semesta tahu bahwa ia telah begadang semalaman dan kurang tidur hanya untuk mempersiapkan diri demi ujian ini. Ia rasa, semesta lebih adil dalam hal apapun.

Dan hei, setidaknya hari ini sudah terlalui dengan sangat baik, bukan? Ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Hatinya mantap untuk memasrahkan apapun yang terjadi. Dengan begitu, langkahnya menjadi lebih ringan dan pikirannya siap terbuka untuk dijejali pengetahuan baru.

Dan untuk beberapa jam kemudian, biarkan Harry bercinta dengan kasurnya. Ia sudah sangat ingin tidur.. Ingin tidur..

 _Zzzzz.._

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

A/N: _Another oneshot._ Terinspirasi dari musim ujian u-te-es yang melelahkan dan menguras tenaga lahir dan batin di kampus author _._ Banyak _psytrap_ bertebaran dimana-mana ditambah lagi dengan atmosfirnya yang menegangkan, mau u-te-es aja berasa kayak mau SBMPTN setiap hari.

Eh, emang lagi musim SBMPTN, kan? Goodluck ya buat readers yang sedang menempuh rangkaian ujian itu. Yang penting kerjakan dengan tenang dan jangan kikuk, jangan kayak Harry yang mendadak _blank_ dan cengo ditengah-tengah ujian. Author ngerti kok perasaan kalian #pukpuk

 _By the way,_ ada yang ngeh gak Harry lagi ujian apa itu? Iyak, dia lagi ujian Akuntansi. Akuntansi Biaya lebih tepatnya. HAHAHAHA. Udah ah, makin gaje kan jadinya. Author emang rada ga waras beberapa minggu belakangan. _Too many pressure and everything seems to gone mad, LOL_. Tuh kan, jadi curhat deh. Huft. Semoga terhibur ya pemirsa. Kiss kiss 3


End file.
